World of Chances
by blackroses97
Summary: She's gone. Really gone: never coming back. And it's all my fault! Why I'm I so stupid!


**So I had this [semi-short] story in my head the whole week so I'm writing (or is it typing?) this story.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Don't worry I'm not stopping my other story. **

***Melissa's POV***

My phone rung as I put on my favorite perfume, getting ready for graduation day, I grabbed it form my bed. James Diamond lit up the screen.

Different emotions ran through me; happy, sad and ecstatic…and…anger? Why would I be angry at him? The guy who I was practically in love with?

_**Maybe it's because you've **__**liked **__**loved him for five years and he hasn't noticed **__**anything**__**.**_

_**Shut up!**_

_**Make me!**_

_**I don't need this; I've got a graduation to attend to.**_

I picked my phone up just dying to hear his voice.

"Hey there Melli," James said through the speaker.

I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach as he used my childhood nickname.

_**I've got it bad.**_

"Hurry up! Gosh what are you doing?" James practically yelled in my ear.

"I'm putting on perfume," I laughed.

"Why would you do that? Nobody wants to get that close to you," he teased.

I knew it was a joke but it still hurt, I tried to cover up my sadness with a laugh.

You've got a face for a smile, you know  
A shame you waste it  
When you're breaking me slowly but I've

Got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances  
Chances that you're burning through.

"Melissa," my mom said right outside my door.

"Yes," I said turning around on my bed so I faced the door to see my mom holding an envelope in her hand and a big smile on her lips.

"Mom, did you read my mail, again?" I asked her annoyed at why she would be here with mail and a smile on her face if she hadn't read my mail. Unless its from…it can't be….can it?

She walked up to me and handed me the envelope.

I opened the envelope nearly tearing the letter itself apart.

"Read it!" my mom said.

"That's what I'm doing,"

I read the first line and squealed like a little girl who just saw her favorite celebrity buying ice cream.

"You got in?"

"I got in!" I shouted, jumping up and down.

"I knew you could do it," my mom said leaving the room.

The first thought that ran through my mind was to call James and tell him.

I picked up my phone pressed his number on speed dial when I realized something.

_**Why should I tell him? He obviously doesn't like me. I need to get over him. He doesn't like me and he never will. I gave him worlds of chances for him but he didn't do anything.**_

With that I hung up the phone and dropping it on the bed.

I walked over to my desk, sat down at my chair, and pulled out my notebook and pen. Thinking of what to say World of Chances by Demi Lavato came on the radio. Then I got the perfect idea.

I've got a paper and pen  
I go to write a goodbye  
And that's when I know I've

Got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances  
Chances that you're burning through

I looked out my car window as I saw the small little town of Minnesota I grew up in, go farther and farther away.

I paid attention to the traffic but I couldn't help but think about James_**. **_

_**What would he think when he finds out I left? Remember Melissa he doesn't like you. Just forget about him.**_

Ohhhhhh I'm going my own way  
My faith has lost its strength again  
And Ohhhhhh It's been too hard to say  
We're falling off the edge again

We're at the end  
We're at the end

***James' POV***

I knocked on Melissa's door, expecting her to answer like she always did, but this time it was her mom.

"Where's Melissa?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows together in confusion.

"She left," Mrs. Jones answered with a sigh.

"What do you mean she left?"

"She left,"

_**Why would she leave without saying goodbye? Why would she leave at all?**_

"You know," Mrs. Jones started looking at James' troubled expression, "She left a note for you,"

"Where is it?" I asked hoping the letter would tell me where Melissa is.

I followed Mrs. Jones to Melissa's room. It was so barren except for her computer desk that was still in the corner. I noticed that there was a note taped on it.

I walked over to the desk and read the note.

_Dear James Michael Diamond,_

_You're probably wondering why I left. Here's the reason:_

_I love you. I've loved you for a while now. And that's why I left._

_I couldn't take it anymore. I realized that you didn't like me and never will._

_So this is goodbye._

_Love,_

_Melli J._

I stared at the piece of paper. I shook my head no in disbelief, tears threatening to fall.

"Why?" I choked.

"I don't know," Mrs. Jones said shaking her head slowly. She left leaving me sobbing on the floor, clutching the note in my hand as if I let go I would die.

Which was true.

Then I got an idea. I'd just call her and talk to her.

**James you are one smart man!**

So I called her.

"The-," the other line of the call said.

"Mel! You sca-,"

"-number you have reached is currently not in service," the operator said.

Maybe you'll call me someday  
Here the operator say the numbers no good  
And that she had

A world of chances, for you  
She had a world of chances, for you  
She had a world of chances  
Chances you were burning through  
Chances you were burning through  
Chances you were burning through Ohhh

I hung up.

**She's gone. Really gone; never coming back. And it's my entire fault! Why I'm I so stupid!**

**Why couldn't have said that I loved her too. Then she'll still be here! **

I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

"I hate you!" I screamed at my reflection.

***Melissa's POV***

I was in my dorm unpacking when I found a picture of me and James.

**How did that get there?**

I looked at James. I have to say this is my favorite picture of him. It was at the beach. James and I were smiling big and wide at the camera.

I couldn't help but smile too.

I wonder when I'll be over James.

You've got a face for a smile, you know

**So do you guys like it? Should I make a sequel?**

**Review please. Tell me what you think about it.**

**I know it's really long for a song fic but that's me!**

**Peace, Love, Music**

**Daryl**


End file.
